Confirmed with a Kiss
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Lies, Secrets, Deceit, Betrayal, Forgiveness, Lust, Love, and the Supernatural. My take on Itazaru na Kiss with a mixture of ISWAK and TKA.
1. History

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and the original story. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**Note: When writing this, I am using some original dialogue and some of my own. I also may have deleted or added scenes or made the scenes a little different or switched scenes around. I hope you enjoy my version of Itazaru na Kiss, ISWAK and TKA.**

**Synopsis: What of there was a reason for Kotoko's stupid behavior? What if there was a secret she was holding on to? What if Naoki wasn't so geniusly stupid all the time? What if he found out her secret? Will their love remain the same? Will it disappear? Or will it ignite even more? **

_~:::THE HISTORY THAT LED TO THE STORY:::~_

Tokyo, Japan **1987**

-Aihara Shigeo (Aihara Kotoko's future father) and Masaki Irie (Irie Naoki's future father) graduate from the university business course.

Tokyo, Japan **1988**

-Irie Machiko (Irie Naoki's future mother) graduates from university as a fashion designer and marries Masaki, her boyfriend of 2 years.

-Aihara Shigeo goes to America.

New York, NY, USA **1988**

-Aihara Shigeo meets Cindy Feinwood, music graduate, and marries her.

**1989**

Tokyo, Japan

June 19, Irie Naoki is born

New York, NY, USA

October 29, Aihara Kotoko is born

**1994**

Tokyo, Japan

December 16, Irie Yuki is born

**July 2004**

Aihara Shigeo and Aihara Kotoko move to Tokyo, Japan.


	2. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and the original story. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**Note: When writing this, I am using some original dialogue and some of my own. I also may have deleted or added scenes or made the scenes a little different or switched scenes around. I hope you enjoy my version of Itazaru na Kiss, ISWAK and TKA.**

**Synopsis: What of there was a reason for Kotoko's stupid behavior? What if there was a secret she was holding on to? What if Naoki wasn't so geniusly stupid all the time? What if he found out her secret? Will their love remain the same? Will it disappear? Or will it ignite even more? **

_~:::DESTRUCTION AND MENDING:::~_

"_Love happens by accident. Happening so suddenly…it may cause injury to the heart."_

_- Western Proverb_

August 2004

Aihara Kotoko sat at her window looking out. All night, the branched of the large tree scraped her window. The wind whistled causing her a sleepless night. Only by dawn the wind calmed down, though it was still somewhat strong. The sun was rising already. She looked out into the city. In the distance she saw the skyscrapers reaching up to the sky. She moved into a neighborhood that was fairly new. All the building were new. All, except the house they moved into. Her dad refused to use the money she had in her savings to get a better apartment. So they ended up living in a dump. Just looking at it, she could tell it wasn't sturdy at all She was surprised it survived last night. As the sun rose higher, she knew that her father would be getting up soon. Quickly making her bed, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Her mother was a good cook and her father was a chef, both of their skills were passed on to Kotoko. She loved to cook. She put all her love into the dishes she made. Back in New York, her Key Lime Pie was the thing that was sold out first in the school bake sales. Carefully, cracking the eggs into a bowl and adding some seasoning she prepared the eggs for an omelet. She got some bacon from the fridge and set the skillet on the stove. Immediately she remembered that the stove was gas, and she wasn't good with those. Even so, she grabbed the match box and tried. After 10 broken matches and three burnt fingers, she finally lit the stove.  
"Mmmm, what's this I smell?" her father asked coming into the kitchen.  
"Good morning. You ready for breakfast?"  
"I'm always ready for my daughters breakfast, he said kissing the top of her head gently and going to the fridge to grab a can of beer."  
"Oh no you don't. Dad, it's the beginning of a new day, beer comes at dinner. You still have to work." she quickly grabbed the can from him and put it back in the fridge.  
"You are so stubborn."  
"Well who else is going to take care of you? You aren't responsible enough."  
"Hmph." was all her father said and sat down at the table as Kotoko placed the plate in front of him.  
"So you're starting school today."  
"Yes, dad, I remember."  
"Do you have everything ready?"  
"Mhm," she answered chewing a piece of bacon.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad, the uniform, the contacts, the wig, the bag, the shoes, the books and so on are all ready."  
"Good. Just making sure. But are you sure you want to wear the wig and contacts? You look beautiful the way you are."  
"I know dad, you told me that many times, but I don't want to be a stand out. And I'm there only to learn the language faster. It's not like I "need" to go to high school again."

"Yeah, ok. But then, why…"  
"Dad, we've been through this, I don't want to be in the spotlight. I hated it back in New York. And I will definitely hate that here."

They ate in silence for a moment.  
"Dad? I really don't understand you. Why can't we just move into a better apartment? This place scares me."  
"Don't worry honey, the agent said it was a good place." he said putting his plate in the sink and going to take a shower.  
"Right." she mumbled.

When she finished doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, her father was already dressed and at the door.  
"Good luck on your first day."  
"Dad."  
"Ok ok. Bye."

The house was quiet. She went to her room, grabbed a clean set of underwear, and went to take a shower.

Kotoko walked to the school entrance from the bus stop. It was huge. A lot bigger than the school she went to in New York. Of course, everything was different here. The language, the people. Everything. She left her friends and the familiar surroundings, to come live in the unknown. After reassuring the school secretary many times that she was sure she wanted to go to the lowest level class, she finally got her schedule and went to look for her class. She knew enough Japanese to make a simple conversation, but not enough to live here. As she was walking down the pathway connecting two buildings, a surge of wind blew her uniform skirt almost lifting it up. She threw her hands down to keep her skirt down and accidentally let go of the schedule.  
"Damn." she mumbled as she scurried after it.

She wasn't paying attention where she was going and didn't notice that someone was in front of her. When she realized it, it was too late. Her head collided with the strong chest.  
"I'm so sorry." she exclaimed forming the sentence incorrectly.

She looked up. Her heart sped up as she stared into the chocolate brown eyes. Though they looked indifferent, they were beautiful. "Here," he pushed something into her hands. "Watch where you're going, learn the language, what are you 3? And close your mouth or you'll swallow a fly."  
She snapped her mouth shut, realizing it was open. Looking down at her hands, she saw her schedule. _Learn the language? What did I say wrong? _she thought.

Her heart melted as she watched him leave.. Yes, he was mean and rude, but oh, he was oh so gorgeous. He was tall, had dark hair and a very intelligent and sophisticated look. _Could he be top of the class?_ She smiled, still looking after him. The bell brought her back to reality.

When she entered the classroom, she understood by its appearance that she was in the right class. The students were scattered everywhere. Nobody was sitting in their seat as the teacher was trying to get their attention. _Maybe I chose a level too low?_ she thought. She watched the teacher try to clap and whistle, but it was too loud. She sighed and whistled effortlessly. Instantly there was silence. All eyes were fixed on her.  
"You must be the new student." the teacher said motioning her to come closer.  
"Hello, my name is Aihara Kotoko." she handed him a note from the office explaining who she was, why she was there and to keep it a secret.

The teacher read it and nodded.  
"Class, this is a new student, she is Aihara Kotoko. Please welcome her."  
_Great, even without brains I'm still in the spotlight._

She walked to the open seat between two girls and in front of a overly friendly boy. He waved and she returned with an awkward grin. She sat down.  
The class went well. She took notes as well as she could and tried her best to keep up. Yes, it was the perfect class for her. Even though it was the lowest, for her Japanese level, it was still to high. Her classes were all in the same classroom with the same teacher most of the time.

Within the week, she met with and recognized most of the people in her class. She befriended two girls, Komori Jinko and Hayashi Satomi, who became her best friends. She felt comfortable around them. They didn't have high expectations of her and that felt good. For almost fifteen years she was living up to people's expectations, whether it was in cooking, sewing, dancing, singing, music, and education. Her maternal grandparents were strict and wanted her to be the best, they trained her so well that she could just glance at a page for 3 seconds and she new everything word for word. But right now was different. She didn't know the language well, though she caught on fast. And of course, she didn't want any more high expectations. The boy that sat behind her was Nakamura Kinnosuke. She could tell he had a major crush on her. But she only saw him as a friend. No matter how many times he asked her out, and how many times she explained to him she wasn't interested, he wouldn't back down.  
"Hey Jinko, Satomi, do you want to come to my house and study for the test?" Kotoko asked her friends when the last bell rang.  
"Ok."  
"Cool, what time should I be there?" Kinnosuke's voice came out of nowhere.  
Kotoko sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Kinno, you're not invited."  
"Oh come on. We're classmates. The more the merrier."  
"Fine, but no goofing around. I really want to pass this test."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I can't always be a fool at my own language can I? It's embarrassing."  
They nodded understanding. Though she wondered whether or not they really did understand. When they all came, the studying session wasn't going so well. The three were awe stuck at how Kotoko and her father organized and decorated the run down place. She had to admit herself it wasn't that bad. As long as they had a roof over their heads. Her father was lounging on the couch watching TV with a can of beer that he was finally able to drink. Not long after, a strange shudder filled the apartment. The small glass chandelier shook on the ceiling. The photos started moving on the shelves. The glasses in the cupboards started clinking against each other.  
"Umm dad?" Kotoko asked coming into the living room.  
"Hmm?"  
"I think there's an earthquake."  
"What?"  
"I said there's and earthquake." he instantly jumped up.

Sure enough, the tv was suddenly switched from a soccer game to a news report stating that there was a level 2 earthquake in their area. Though Kotoko knew it wasn't that bad, but with this house, anything was possible. Quickly the five scurried out of the apartment just as the house leveled to the ground. The hearts of the group sank and almost stopped beating. It wasn't everyday that you saw a collapsing house from a level 2 earthquake. Kotoko's father was speechless.

Meanwhile, Irie Naoki was sitting at the dining room table, eating a piece of toast and reading his science book.  
"Honey!!" he heard his mother call from the living room. His father rushed in from his study.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Look, isn't that…?"  
"Aihara."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my God. What should we do?"  
"Well, let him stay here. He's you best friend isn't he?"  
"yeah You're right." He got up and dialed his friend's number.

AIhara Shigeo's ringing cell phone interrupted his gaze at the destruction.

"Hello?"  
"Shigeo? Are you ok? It's Masaki!" a frantic voice spoke.  
"Masaki? … Masaki!" realization dawned on him.  
"I just saw the news, are you ok?"  
"Yeah yeah. thanks. just our things are under all the debris. I lost everything Masaki. What should I do?" he started to sob.  
"Come live with me and my family."  
"What? I can't do that."  
"No Shigeo listen, you are like my brother. If anything happened to me, I know you would do the same for me."  
"Yes, you're right. Thank you Masaki."  
"I'll pick you up soon."

After hanging up, he continued to help the search crew look for the rest of their belongings.

Later that evening, when all the things were finally recovered. They arrived at the Irie residents. The house was sturdy and big. It was surrounded by a gate and looked like it was in a safe community.  
"Welcome to our home." Masaki said opening the gate.  
"Shigeo!" a females voice cried out. A woman ran out and hugged him tightly. "Oh we were so worried.  
"Thank you Machiko. You're both so kind."  
"Where's your daughter?"  
Kotoko stepped out of the truck awkwardly. She never felt good about having to rely on people. But sometimes it was necessary. Politely she bowed in respect.  
"Thank you for letting us stay at your home. My name is Aihara Kotoko."  
"Oh my, she looks just like Cindy." Machiko exclaimed grabbing the girl by her arms and twirling her around like a rag doll. Kotoko had to say, the woman was strong.

After the awkward reunion and introduction, they started unloading what luggage they were able to recover. After several moments of recovering. A small boy came out.

"Hello uncle, my name is Yuki." he too started helping to unload, completely ignoring Kotoko.  
She smiled. the kid was cute but rude in a way. He somehow reminded her of someone. Then she knew exactly who it was when she heard the voice.  
"Hello uncle, I'm Irie Naoki."

He came up to the truck and turned to Kotoko.  
"We meet again." he said with a smirk as Kotoko stared in disbelief.


	3. Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and the original story. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**Note: When writing this, I am using some original dialogue and some of my own. I also may have deleted or added scenes or made the scenes a little different or switched scenes around. I hope you enjoy my version of Itazaru na Kiss, ISWAK and TKA.**

**Synopsis: What of there was a reason for Kotoko's stupid behavior? What if there was a secret she was holding on to? What if Naoki wasn't so geniusly stupid all the time? What if he found out her secret? Will their love remain the same? Will it disappear? Or will it ignite even more? **

_~:::ADJUSTING AND THREATS:::~_

August 2004

When Kotoko woke up the next morning, she felt disoriented. Where was she? What happened to her room? Why was it all pink? She didn't mind pink, but there was a limit to how much one could handle. Slowly everything started to come back to her. She was now in Irie Naoki's home. His mother seemed really elated for her being there. She grabbed her into her arms and squeezed her so tightly that she thought all her insides would crawl out of the opening of her body. She squealed into Kotoko's ear almost making her ear drum pop. She remembered her father's best friend. He was very welcoming. Naoki's little brother. Just as cold as Naoki. The house was in a lot of commotion, that it was no wonder Kotoko fell asleep without even remembering anything. Getting up out of bed she walked to the window of her room. It was a beautiful scene. There was a park in the back of the house with beautiful cherry trees. The reflection of her face caught her eye in the window. Her wig. Where was it? She turned around and saw it on the pillow. _I need to be careful now that I live here._ Quickly brushing her hair with the brush on her bag, she prepared her hair and put on the wig. Her routine needed to be changed now. Her contacts were still in, making her eyes uncomfortable. But there was no use in taking them out anyway. Quickly, doing her bed and putting on her dreaded school uniform she headed downstairs. Everyone was up sitting at breakfast.

"Good morning." she greeted everyone.

Sitting down at a plate of pancakes she ate silently. Every now and then she glance up at Naoki who sat in front of her. He was serious and as the last time, sophisticated. He read a book while eating. She did that often back in NY.  
"Kotoko?" Machiko asked.  
"Yes?"  
"You should follow Naoki to school today to know the directions from here."  
"Oh. ok." she really didn't need to. She already knew it. She always had a good sense of direction. But if she was going to play dumb, she would do it all the way.

Naoki got up and left. Quickly drinking her glass of juice she rushed out after him. He was pretty fast. As she reached him, her foot landed on a small stone causing her to trip and crash into Naoki.  
"Hey!" he yelped.  
"I..I'm sorry. I tripped."

He turned to her and pointed four fingers in her face.  
"Four main points:"

"Number one: Do not hit into me or bump into me." said pointing a single finger at her and inching towards her. "My body is made out of flesh and bones, not cement. I'd also ask you to keep you distance for safety reasons."

Kotoko inched back as he approached her and nodded.

'Number two" he pointed two fingers, " I will only show you the route to school once. I don't care whether you leave a trail of breadcrumbs or use stones as a route indication. It's up to you, just don't come and ask me."  
_Hmph. Don't act so smug. I don't need you to show me the way. With your type of attitude, even if I didn't know I wouldn't ask you._ Kotoko though.

"Number three" Kotoko was already getting annoyed with the finger pointing. She was debating whether or not to snap at them with her teeth. "You better not tell anyone of your living arrangements here. I don't want rumors to start because of you."  
_Like I need you to tell me that. I'm trying to keep a low profile anyway! _her mind screamed but she bit her lip.  
"Number four." she closed her eyes. _Is there an end to this?_ "After we get to school, do not ever talk to me." turning around her left.

Kotoko stood speechless. What did she ever see in him? Intelligence? Ha! More like narcissism and… and… oh he still looked so good.

When she got to school, Jinko and Satomi pounced on her.  
"Kotoko!"  
"Oh my God, that was so scary yesterday! Where are you staying?"  
Kotoko glanced over at Naoki as he passed by.  
"My dad's college friend took us in for the time being. They are a really nice family."  
"Kotoko!" she cringed knowing what came next. Sure enough, Kinnosuke lunged at her and hugged her. "I was so worried. Are you ok? Where are you staying? Why don't you stay at my house?..."

"Kinno, really. I'm ok. And I'm staying with a great family. Don't worry."

All day, people looked her direction. So much for keeping a low profile. She could imagine if people actually knew her true self. Kinno even tried starting a fundraiser for her only to embarrass her. She officially thought that this had to end. _I should get a court order restraining him._ she thought as he lounged by her desk.

Later that evening as Kotoko sat watching a TV show in the living room, Yuki came up to her.

"I would like a bit of your time." the boy said opening a small notebook.  
":Oh homework? Ok. I'll listen to your questions." she turned down the volume.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked pointing to a phrase.

Kotoko stared at it. She was still learning vocabulary and she found out that there were many different ways to read characters.  
"That, that's cow." she only recently learned that word. She smiled.

"You're as slow as a snail, you are not very bright for a high school student." Yuki said indifferently.  
Kotoko frowned. It wasn't really her fault. Well, partially it was, but she just started to fully speak in Japanese.

"Yuki!" Machiko scolded.

"It's alright Ma-chan." Kotoko said. Could she blame the kid?

At dinner, Kotoko wished it was quiet. But Machiko kept babbling about something unimportant and Kotoko kept smiling and trying to keep up by laughing at parts where the woman laughed as well. By looking at Machiko, she wondered how Naoki and Yuki were able to grow up so mature.

After dinner, Kotoko hit the books. Though she was tired, she tried her best. She memorized and memorized until all the words came into one jumble. There was a knock on the door and Machiko came in.  
"Ma-chan?"  
"Are you tired?"  
"MM."  
"Let me show you something." She had a album in her hands. Sitting down on the bed she patted the seat next to her. Kotoko sat down next to her and looked at the photos. They showed pictures of a little girl.  
"Did you have a daughter?"  
"No, that's Naoki."  
"What!?"

"I've wanted a girl so much, but I got a boy. When Naoki was born, he even looked like a girl a little, so I decided to play along as long as I could. I dresses him up until 1st grade."

"Wow, he really does look like a girl." secretly she thought, _I could work this to my advantage in the future._ and smirked.

The next day after exams, of course Naoki was at the top of the list. So her guess was correct. He was the smartest in the school. Her name wasn't on the list. Was Japanese that hard? If only the tests were in English, she would ace them like a simple game of tic tac toe/ She sighed.

Months passed and winter break would be coming soon. Kotoko wasn't improving. It was the opposite.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as she flung her books into the wall of her room. She never had a hard time studying. Why was this time different? She already knew 3 languages. English, Spanish, and French. Was Japanese that hard?  
"Kotoko are you ok?" Machiko's voice came from outside the door.  
"Uhh, yeah, sorry." she forgot it was past midnight and the whole house was sleeping.

Frustrated, Kotoko shut off the lights and went to sleep. She tossed and turned all night. They were having a practice test tomorrow. For some reason, it seemed like the only thing they did in this school was tests.

When morning came, Kotoko was exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes but she didn't care. She didn't want to eat breakfast so she left for school. The day dragged on. It seemed like the day wouldn't end forever.  
"Is Aihara Kotoko here?" someone asked.  
"Kotoko!" someone yelled. Slowly she looked up. Naoki stood at the entrance to her classroom. Confusion formed on her face. He gestured her to come with her bag.

"Our lunches were mixed up," he said when they were out of sight and out of hearing they exchanged lunches.

As Naoki was about to leave, Kotoko stopped him.

"Naoki?"  
"What?"  
"Can you help me study for the test?"  
"No."

"Why not?"  
"There is no reason why I should."  
"Please? I'm having a lot of trouble."  
"I don't care, that's your problem." he started to leave.

"If you don't, then I will reveal this photo to the whole school." she said holding up a photo.  
He turned to look as his eyes grew wide.


	4. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and the original story. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**Note: When writing this, I am using some original dialogue and some of my own. I also may have deleted or added scenes or made the scenes a little different or switched scenes around. I hope you enjoy my version of Itazaru na Kiss, ISWAK and TKA.**

**Synopsis: What of there was a reason for Kotoko's stupid behavior? What if there was a secret she was holding on to? What if Naoki wasn't so geniusly stupid all the time? What if he found out her secret? Will their love remain the same? Will it disappear? Or will it ignite even more? **

To all my readers. Sorry for the interruption of the story. I paused to answer a question that has been asked.

**Why did Kotoko and Shigeo move to Japan?** Well, I think I stated in the beginning, that they moved to Japan after Kotoko's mother died. The explanation was that from the beginning, Shigeo only moved there to further his education. But he ended up marrying Kotoko's mother. He was a Japanese citizen and moved there in his 20s. Though he learned English, he was more comfortable with Japanese. Also he wanted Kotoko to learn the Japanese culture. I might put this explanation in a future chapter, if it will fit in.

**What color is Kotoko's hair and eyes?** That is definitely coming up in the future chapters. I was debating where to put it, and finally decided to put it in after her high school graduation. So there is still some chapters ahead. So please wait.

**Please enjoy the rest of the story.!!! **


	5. KISS and Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and the original story. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**Note: When writing this, I am using some original dialogue and some of my own. I also may have deleted or added scenes or made the scenes a little different or switched scenes around. I hope you enjoy my version of Itazaru na Kiss, ISWAK and TKA.**

**Synopsis: What of there was a reason for Kotoko's stupid behavior? What if there was a secret she was holding on to? What if Naoki wasn't so geniusly stupid all the time? What if he found out her secret? Will their love remain the same? Will it disappear? Or will it ignite even more? **

_~:::FIRST KISS AND APOLOGIES:::~_

Kotoko smirked as she sat at her desk and watched a frustrated Naoki grade her recent assignment.

"Wrong, wrong, it's all wrong!"

"Sorry."  
"Again. Listen to what I'm saying."  
Kotoko nodded. She understood the assignment a long time ago. As soon as her explained it to her. But she enjoyed watching his frustration. It made him look hot. _Hot? Kotoko! What are you thinking?_ She tried to concentrate. At least look like she was concentrating. After what seemed like ages, Kotoko finished her final problem and looked over. He was asleep. His elbow was on the desk and his hand propped up his head. His eyes were closed. She saw small dark circles already forming under his eyes. Was it unnecessary? Was she being to mean to him? Hopefully his hard work would be rewarded tomorrow. She prayed that he did well on his test as well.

Kotoko ran to the announcement board clutching the little pouch Machiko gave her this morning. She was eager to know whether or not Naoki passed. He had to. He was smart. _I won't forgive myself if he doesn't._ Quickly looking on the number one name she read: Irie Naoki. Kotoko's heart started racing. _He passed. He did it._ She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to leave, her eyes still close, and stopped. Something felt awkwardly nice. She felt something on her lips, warm and soft. She flung her eyes open, and met the gaze of a wide eyed Naoki. The chattering of the students around them stopped. It took a second for Kotoko to realize that their lips met. She jumped dropping the pouch on the ground.

"I..I… I'm…I.. Sorry." she stuttered.

Naoki stood motionless and speechless. Kotoko stared. Biting her lip she moved her head to the side. Naoki's reaction was totally different from any other guy. Of course, he wasn't any other guy, he was Naoki.

"Are you ok?" she was concerned. She didn't want to be responsible for ruining his genius brain.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he finally spoke, though he sounded dazed.

"Sorry." she apologized again.  
"Whatever. Congratulations, you passed." he said walking away."

Her heart almost stopped as she watched his retreating form. _Congratulations? He congratulated me?_ The events of this morning flooded back into her mind. They just arrived to school, when Naoki suddenly said, "Good luck on the test."  
"Kotoko!"

"Kotoko!"

She finally snapped out. Kinno, Satomi and Jinko stood beside her with concerned expressions. She hadn't noticed when they came.  
"What's wrong?"

"You dropped this." Satomi handed her the little pouch.  
"What is it?" Jinko asked.

"I don't know, it was supposed to be a good luck charm from my dad's best friend's wife."

She opened it. It had a photo inside. Carefully pulling it out, Kotoko froze as the three observers gasped. The photo revealed a sleeping Naoki on Kotoko's bed, with Kotko sleeping on the floor, sitting up against the bed with a book in her lap.

"What is this?!" Kinno exclaimed grabbing the photo to look closer.

"Umm. Well,….. my dad's… friends ….happen ….to be …. Naoki's…. parents."

"Huh?" the three friends' facial expressions froze in horror (Kinno), disbelief (Satomi) and surprise (Jinko). They stood frozen in that position. Kotoko took this opportunity to escape. Grabbing the photo from Kinno, she ran from the school.

Kotoko sat in her room by the window, looking at the photo. It was the first photo of them together. It was like a dream. She sighed. And it would be a dream, because once Naoki finds out about this, he will be avoiding her even more than he is now. She got up and put the photo in a small photo box she prepared for photos that she would take of her life in the Irie household.

The next day there was a crowd outside the announcement board. _What's going on?_ All of a sudden, she was engulfed in the crowd and pushed against the board.  
"Explain yourself!"  
"What is this?"  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Kotoko was confused. Wasn't she going to school like the rest of them? Was she not allowed to do that anymore? But her confusion faded into more confusion and frustration. Behind her was a bulletin plastered with the same picture over and over again. The same picture as in yesterday's charm. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. _What is this? How did this happen? Didn't I take the photo home? Did someone get it and multiply it?_ Then it hit her. _Machiko._ She was the one that took the photo in the first place. She was overly excited about Kotoko and Naoki being together. She was the one that exaggerated this whole this beyond proportions. So much for keeping a low profile.

All day, she got death glares form girls, and whispers and pointing fingers. Could her life get any miserable that this? Could it be any worse? Good thing that Naoki didn't know about this.

"Kotoko!" she was brought back to the real world from her daze. An angry Naoki was standing at her desk, fuming. She imagined him with steam coming from his ears and nose. She almost laughed.

"What is the meaning of this?" he pressed.

"I…"

"How could you have such low self respect?"

That did it. Kotoko snapped. She let out a breath of air in a rush and stood up so suddenly that some students around jumped in their seat.

"Like I was trying to say, I DON"T KNOW! Does it look like I took this picture? NO! If you are so smart, then you would know that I came to school at the same time as you and then I was engulfed into the crowd before your eyes. It's also OBVIOUS that I WASN"T THE ONE TO POST THE DAMN POSTER!!! Why don't YOU be the SMART ONE and ask your MOTHER!!!!!" she was angry. She never like being falsely accused. But this was even worse, because this was in front of the whole school. She could tell that every one was taken aback by her outburst, especially Naoki, who was standing speechless. Kotoko stood glaring at him. She wasn't moved at all by how hot he looked confused. The bell rang. Grabbing her bag and books, she rushed out of the classroom.

She didn't go home. Instead, she got on a bus that went to the sea coast. She needed to get away and think. She needed the quiet. How did things turn out like this? She wanted a peaceful school life. But things weren't going the way she planned. When she got to the beach, she found a secluded spot by a cliff, dropped her bag and ran into the water. The cool water surrounded her warm skin. It felt nice and soothing. She missed it. This was the first time in months since she swam. Back in NY, she swam almost everyday. Of course, they lived in a beach house, so it was convenient. Here, the beach was pretty far. It was her first time in the Japanese waters. She was surprised at the beautiful underwater world there. The corals, seaweed, fish and other aquatic life. In a way, it was all the same, and in a way, it was different.

When she got home, it was dark. She was greeted by a very worried and apologetic Machiko.

"Oh Kotoko. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that that poster would be so bad. Are you ok? I was worried. Where did you go?"

"I'm fine, I just needed some time alone. It's alright about the poster, it wasn't that bad."

As she headed upstairs, she ran into Naoki, who stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs.

"S..So..Sorry about toady." he mumbled and went into his room.

Kotoko smiled lightly to herself. After changing from her uniform, she remembered that it was the winter holidays. She hadn't had time to plan anything. She was so busy studying, that she couldn't even think about anything. At dinner, Machiko was overly excited again. Kotoko smiled. She loved how the woman was able to lift up a person's spirit, even though it was too exaggerated.

"So I was thinking about where we should all go since it's winter vacation for the kids."

"MMM, yeah, I forgot about that." Shigeo said chewing on a piece of chicken. "Did you plan anything Kotoko?"

"No."

"Did you Naoki?" Masaki asked looking at his son, who was busy reading an article in the newspaper.

"No."

"Well, good. Because I booked three rooms at a resort by the beach for two weeks. There will be a lot of fun activities like scuba diving, swimming, wind surfing and more. Won't it be fun?"

"The beach?" Kotoko and Shigeo asked in unison, wide eyed.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Machiko asked hopeful for the latter.  
"No." Kotoko shoot her head and gulped.

Machiko laughed and clapped her hands as Kotoko and Shigeo stared at each other in horror.

**Sorry guys if I'm not writing in an understandable fashion. English is not my first language.**


	6. Christmas Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and the original story. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**Note: When writing this, I am using some original dialogue and some of my own. I also may have deleted or added scenes or made the scenes a little different or switched scenes around. I hope you enjoy my version of Itazaru na Kiss, ISWAK and TKA.**

**Synopsis: What of there was a reason for Kotoko's stupid behavior? What if there was a secret she was holding on to? What if Naoki wasn't so geniusly stupid all the time? What if he found out her secret? Will their love remain the same? Will it disappear? Or will it ignite even more? **

_~:::CHRISTMAS VACATION:::~_

The vacation, much to Kotoko's surprise, was not in Japan. They travelled to the Bahamas. The hotel they were staying at was enormous and gorgeous. It was a skyscraper on the shores of a large beautiful white sanded beach. People were swimming and laughing in the water. Others sat at the beach bar enjoying a cool drink. There was a limbo dance going on on the side and a volley ball competition on the other. Kotoko was fidgety the whole flight, causing Naoki to be grumpy and curious, much to his surprise. It wasn't like he cared about her, did he? They walked into the main entrance to check in. As the adults checked in, Kotoko looked at the surroundings. It was beautiful. The inside had a large aquarium at the center of the room. It attracted her attention. There were lots of exotic fish and plants there. It made Kotoko remember the days she spent in the water. Would she be ok here? She was curious about what it would be like here, but with so many tourists and her family around, she wasn't sure. Not that her dad didn't know anything. Of course he did. He helped her through everything when it happened.

Kotoko was brought back to reality when her face was introduced to the glass of the aquarium, startling the poor fish.

"What the hell?" she muttered turning around and meeting face to face with Naoki.

"Hurry up and get back to the real world. I've been calling you forever."  
"Sorry, you could have been nicer anyways." Kotoko muttered stomping toward the rest of the group.

"Ok, we have three rooms, this is how it will be divided. Shigeo, you have your own room with a single bed." Machiko gave him his key. "Me, Yuki and Masaki are sharing a room, and Kotoko and Naoki are sharing a room."  
"WHAT?!!" Kotoko and Naoki called out in unison. Shigeo frowned nervously. He wasn't afraid of leaving Kotoko alone with Naoki, it's just there was a certain circumstance.

"Mom, you can't be serious, me room with her?" he asked pointing to Kotoko.

"Ma-chan, are you sure about this? I don't think it's a good idea." she swatting Naoki's finger away from her face.

"Oh, come on. It's fine. Besides, there is no room anywhere else. I couldn't book any other arrangement. All the other rooms are full." Machiko said with a winning smile, knowing they wouldn't argue now.

Naoki and Kotoko had a glaring contest. Deep inside, Kotoko didn't mind staying in the same room as Naoki, but under certain circumstances, it was risky. After several moments, they realized they were alone. The rest of their people, went to their rooms to unpack and settle. Sighing, the two followed. As they entered the room, they stopped. There in the middle of the room was one bed. Just one. And it wasn't a king or queen, it was a full. Even if both of them slept on the edge, there would be about 5 inched in between them. Close enough to feel the others' body warmth.

"Oh good, you guys are here?" Machiko popped in her head conveniently. "Hurry and unpack we want to go explore the beach."

"Good?" Naoki started. "Good? You call THIS GOOD!?" his voice rose. "There is only ONE BED! ONE! and if you haven't noticed, there's TWO PEOPLE, TWO!!!"

"I know."

"You know? So you did this on purpose." it was a statement.

"Of course. I'm taking this vacation opportunity, to bring you two closer together. If not as lovers, at least as friends. Though lovers would be better." Machiko gushed.

While this little conversation was going on, apparently forgetting Kotoko for a moment, she was on the side trying to catch her breath. This news was too much for her.

"You can't be serious. You want me to be friend with her?" he emphasized the "her".

"What's wrong with me? Kotoko finally asked, reminding them she was in the room. Naoki swerved to look at her. His expression made Kotoko bite her lip to hold in a laugh that was threatening to come out. "Are you trying to say that I'm stupid? And you can't even be friends with me? Just because you THINK I'm stupid and that I lack in so many different ways, doesn't mean that being friends with me is going to make you stupid too. FYI, sometimes even a genius can be stupid it his own way. You wanna know how? By being and ASS to those around him. And guess what? I'm not afraid to be friends with you because I think I'll become and ass just like you. Because I know I'm not. I have confidence in myself. So why don't you, oh genius of geniuses, show some confidence in yourself first and then think if you can handle what you call a stupid person." Kotoko put down her stuff on a chair and left the room leaving a yet again speechless Naoki and a smirking Machiko.

It was starting to get dark, when Kotoko finally returned. She was thinking about what had happened this morning. Her temper was really flaring when she was around Naoki. He just seemed to have a way of pissing her off easily. What did she see in him? Was she too much? She was amazed though that she was able to say all that in Japanese and not slip up into English mode. Then her cover would be blown. Not that she wasn't going to reveal herself, she was, but it was still too early. As she walked into her room, she was nearly run over. Three pairs of eyes stared her down, and three different voices were yelling at her. She tried to make out what they were saying, but she couldn't understand. She only guessed that they were mad at her for leaving for so long and not saying where she was.

"Sorry," she finally said quietly, but it made them be quiet. " I needed some quiet to calm down and think."

"Kotoko we were worried about you." Machiko said. "Did I make you mad again with my scheme?"  
"No, really it's alright. I have no problem. Just,.. a warning would have been nice."  
"We're glad you're safe." Masaki said.

Shigeo never said anything. He was only giving her a wary look. She understood what he was wondering.

"Don't worry dad, I didn't. I just took a long walk." she could see him sigh with relief.

"Well, since everyone is here and safe, let's go eat dinner."

"Ok just give me a minute to change." kotoko asked and ran to her luggage. She didn't look at Naoki who was burning a hole in her face with his gaze. She grabbed a red silk Marc Jacobs summer dress from her bag and ran to the bathroom. (link: .com/c/Misses-Dresses-Skirts-127052/marc-jacobs) She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

Dinner was quiet on Kotoko and Naoki's side. They were put next to eat other, and the two kept ignoring each other. Yuki kept giving Kotoko dirty looks which Kotoko ignored. They ate quietly. Why did vacation have to start like this? Couldn't they just get along? Was he really against being friends with "stupid" people? Just because they're stupid, doesn't mean they're bad.

"Goodnight." Kotoko said to the rest as she and Naoki went into their room.

They both sat on opposite ends of the bed silent, backs to each other.

"Sorry." Kotoko said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper again."  
Naoki didn't answer. The apology shocked him. She had nothing to apologize for. She was right. He wanted to apologize, but his pride was getting in the way. They sat in silence again, while Naoki had a silent argument with himself.

"I'm taking a shower." Kotoko finally said getting up and getting her Biarritz Cropped Pajamas from her bag. (link: .com/images/products/04/774/0058/0477400580416/0477400580416R_)

Kotoko took her time in the shower. She washed her own hair and wig. The liked the feel of the water on her body. Meanwhile, Naoki finally agreed that her would apologize for being…an ass. She was right. There really was no reason for him to detest her so much. And there really wasn't anything wrong with having a friend. Maybe he could even teach her something. He heard the water shut off. In the bathroom, Kotoko dressed and started to blow dry her hair, then her wig. She sighed as she brushed her teeth. She would have to keep her contacts in. Securing her wig more with bobby pins, so it wouldn't slip off in the middle of the night, she opened the door. Naoki stood up quickly when he heard the bathroom door open. He opened his mouth to apologize and froze. The sight of Kotoko in her pajamas, suddenly paralyzed him. Not that they were sexy. They weren't. It's just it was the first time he saw any female other than his mother in pajamas and she wasn't wearing any upper body support. (ie. bra). He gulped.

Kotoko glanced at him as she passed him. Putting her clothes away, she grabbed a book and crawled into bed. She was used to reading before she slept. But because she read in English, she covered her book with a cover from a random Japanese book she found on the book shelf of the Irie household library. Hopefully, it wasn't something ridiculous, because she wasn't paying attention when she took it. Irie sighed and went to his bag. He took out a small bundle and headed for the bathroom. His shower was quick. He brushed his teeth and emerged from the bathroom. Kotoko glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip to hide a small smirk. He was wearing simple gray pajama pants and a tight white t shirt. His muscles were visible. Kotoko's breathing accelerated and she returned to her book.

Naoki turned off the main light as the night stand light were on. He crawled into bed beside her. He sat reading a brochure about the hotel. It was uninteresting. He felt aware of her body next to his.

"what are you reading?" he asked feeling awkward at the silence. Kotoko showed him the cover.

"Pride and Prejudice? You're into that too?"  
Kotoko looked up at him.

"What?"  
"My mom likes those types of books too."

Kotoko was confused for a second. She looked at the book then it clicked. She smiled to herself. What a coincidence. The book she was reading, was in fact Pride and Prejudice.

"Yeah. I like Jane Austen." Kotoko said and returned to reading.

He nodded. He was putting in effort to try and be friendly. He put down the brochure and lay down. He lay silently for about five minutes then he heard Kotoko move. He heard the book shut and her putting it on the night stand. She moved a little to adjust her position on the bed and lay down shutting off the lights. The silence was awkward. They heard each other's breathing and felt the heat of their body's. Their hearts raced, though the other didn't know about it.

"I'm sorry." Naoki suddenly said.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry about this morning. You were right. And I'll try to behave and be friends with you."

Kotoko was silent. Did he really just apologize? She lay thinking about what he just and smiled softly as she drifted into sleep.

**I apologize for the delay. I was sick and my brain felt fried. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give suggestions if you would like to see something in the story. I'll work out something to fit it in. **


	7. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and the original story. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**Note: When writing this, I am using some original dialogue and some of my own. I also may have deleted or added scenes or made the scenes a little different or switched scenes around. I hope you enjoy my version of Itazaru na Kiss, ISWAK and TKA.**

**Synopsis: What of there was a reason for Kotoko's stupid behavior? What if there was a secret she was holding on to? What if Naoki wasn't so geniusly stupid all the time? What if he found out her secret? Will their love remain the same? Will it disappear? Or will it ignite even more? **

_~:::FRIENDS:::~_

The morning sun peered through the hotel window and shown at Kotoko's face. It was warm and pleasant though she wished it wasn't up yet. She wanted to sleep a little longer. Raising her arms up to stretch she felt some weight on her body. Quickly opening her eyes she glanced down and saw a dark arm around her waist. Confusion formed itself on her facial features and then realization. Of course. She was sharing a room with Naoki. And not only a room but also a bed. She started at his sleeping form for what seemed like an eternity until he flipped to the other side. Kotoko hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until she let out a long sigh of relief. Quietly, slipping out of bed and tucking her side neatly, she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a long blue victoria's secret summer dress that her father got her for her 15th birthday just a couple months ago. Walking into the bathroom she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her wig was in place though the hair looked like a chicken was making a nest there. Her eyes were red from keeping her contacts in. Taking them out she washed her face and rinsed her eyes with Clear Eye. Rinsing her contacts she put them back in. After getting dressed and brushing her hair, she went to place her pajamas under her pillow. As she exited the bathroom, she stumbled upon a half asleep Naoki.

"Oh you're up." She said getting out of his way.  
"Mm." he grunted and shut the door of the bathroom.  
"Good morning to you too." Kotoko mumbled under breath and proceeded with her task.

At breakfast, as always the only person talking was Machiko. Always excited and positive. Kotoko liked her. It reminded her of her mother. Oh how she missed her. She missed the days she listened to her mother play the piano and sometimes sing. She loved to watch her parents dance, but she will never be able to see that again. When her dad danced with her mother, his eyes shone like bright stars lighting the sky. But now his eyes lost that spark. Though they still shown, it wasn't the same. How she wished she could change everything. If only she could turn back time.

"KOTOKO!" a loud scream brought her back to reality, making her jump. Naoki stood by her. The rest of the table was empty and the people in the surrounding tables stared in shock.  
"Why are you screaming?" Kotoko asked getting up.  
"You have to ask? I tried getting your attention nicely like you asked, but apparently you were flying out in space."  
"Sorry. I was remembering my mother." Kotoko answered, yet again leaving Naoki speechless. How little he knew about Kotoko. 

"Do you miss her?" Naoki suddenly asked as they caught up with the rest of the family at the beach.  
"What?"  
"Your mom."  
"Oh. Yeah. Every now and then." She sighed. Naoki nodded. This friendship thing wasn't that easy because you need to know what to say. But what was he to say now? Maybe he wasn't friendship smart.

"So I was thinking." Machiko said. "Let's go on the jet ski rides."  
"That should be fun." Masaki agreed with his wife.  
"Sure." Naoki said.  
"Yeah definitely" Yuki said as always trying to be like his older brother.  
"Um.." Aihara started.  
"You know. I think I'd like to stay dry for today." Kotoko said.  
"But it's fun," Machiko pouted.  
"Really, thank you but I don't want to."  
"Why, afraid you will fall over and drown?" Naoki teased.  
"No. I can swim, like I said, I'd like to stay dry today." Kotoko said pointedly.  
"Machiko really, lets all just go. I'm sure Kotoko will find a way to entertain herself here."  
"Yea, she'll get lost for sure." Naoki mumbled under his breath, and only Kotoko heard.  
"Way to be a friend." Kotoko mumbled back as she turned in the direction of the shopping market.

For the next 4 days, Kotoko had to make different excuses for the activities. Why were they all involved with water? Seriously? Wasn't there anything that didn't involve water? Apparently, Naoki caught on that something was wrong, and he acted very suspicious of Kotoko. It wasn't that he cared, he was just annoyed when people lied. And he knew for sure that Kotoko was lying. Not only that, her father was in on the lie. But then again, he can also pull it off as a very concerned friend.  
"Why do you really avoid water?" Naoki asked the night before Christmas Eve.  
"What?" Kotoko asked looking up from her book. It was late and everyone else was asleep already.  
"All those excuses were lame you know."  
" Well…." Kotoko tried to think of something. "I just don't like crowded places."  
"Oh yeah right. That is so believable. If you didn't like crowded places you wouldn't hang out with that bunch of people you call friends."  
"Don't make fun of them. They're not that bad. Some people just have a hard time keeping the information inside, or concentrating for a long period of time." Kotoko defended her friends.  
"Right. The next thing you'll say is that stupid people didn't choose to be stupid."  
"I never said that, there are situations where people choose to be who they are. I admit that. But not always."  
"So seriously what is the deal with you and water?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Why, is it bad? Or embarrassing?"  
"No. Just….it's nothing. Just let it go."  
"I'm trying to be your friend here."  
"If you were trying to be my friend then you would stop when I asked you to."  
"You know I really don't get you. You complain that I'm always mean to you and that I should be a friend. And when I try you push me away."  
"I'm not, there are just some issues that should be kept to oneself."  
"Oh ok I see. So I guess I'm the one in the wrong again."  
"Naoki. I'm not trying to bring you down or anything. But apparently this friendship thing is new to you. So how about you get a How to be a friend book and leave me alone. Sometimes people need to keep secrets. And that's one of them." Placing her book on the nightstand she shut off the lights.

It was Christmas Eve. The whole day, they spent shopping in the local market for things to wear at the party that night. The hotel was having a Dinner Dance and they all needed something suitable to wear. Kotoko finally came along and Machiko was glued to her side like Siamese twin. Naoki seemed to be deep in though about their conversation last night and kept quiet in the background. Though he was always quiet, usually he would throw and insult or two in Kotoko's direction.

The shopping went well. The men all bought suits and the girls all got dresses. Of course, Machiko had this idea of surprising them with their outfits. That evening, according to Machiko's plan, the men headed down to the dining room as the girls got dressed. Kotoko wore a read Shrimpton Couture vintage dress with red two inch pumps. Her wig was done into an elegant half updo with waves.  
The party room was decorated in Christmas lights and Christmas trees. Music was playing and people were seated at the tables waiting for their food to arrive. Some couples were dancing to the slow music.  
"Oh what a nice evening." Machiko exclaimed. "I just love parties."  
"Of course you do my dear." Masaki laughed as he kissed his wife.  
"And my wonderful plan worked." Everyone looked at her questioningly. "Well I wanted Kotoko and Naoki to get along, and now they are friends. Oh if only they were more."  
"Mom!" Naoki exclaimed.  
Kotoko smiled at them. Glancing at her father she saw him looking at the dancing couples. There was longing in his expression and Kotoko knew that he missed dancing.  
"Dad?" Kotoko called to him. "Would you like to dance?"  
Her father looked at her with an expression that seemed to ask, are you sure it will be ok?  
"I'm sure one dance will be ok." She smiled as her dad nodded.  
The Irie family watched as the father daughter duo headed for the dance floor and danced elegantly to the new peace of classical music. Coincidently it was the tune that her mother and father danced to all the time. Though Kotoko was never able to find the name to it. She wasn't sure whether it was by Mozart or Bach, but she was sure it was one or the other.

"I have to say dad, even after all these years, you're still dancing quite well." Kotoko complimented as they twirled around the dance floor. Most of the couples gave way to their duo and almost everyone in the room was watching them. It was a graceful dance. Definitely not an amateurs. The whole room applauded as the music finished and they bowed to each other.  
"Wow that was so beautiful." Machiko gasped.  
"It's been a while since I've seen you dance Aihara. You haven't lost your touch. And Kotoko. You dance just like your mother."  
"That's because she taught me." Kotoko smiled. She felt Naoki's eyes on her, but she ignored him. She knew what he was thinking. _How is it that this supposedly stupid girl that can barely speak her native language, be able to dance like that? Was I wrong about her?_


	8. Favorites

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and the original story. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**Note: When writing this, I am using some original dialogue and some of my own. I also may have deleted or added scenes or made the scenes a little different or switched scenes around. I hope you enjoy my version of Itazaru na Kiss, ISWAK and TKA.**

**Synopsis: What of there was a reason for Kotoko's stupid behavior? What if there was a secret she was holding on to? What if Naoki wasn't so geniusly stupid all the time? What if he found out her secret? Will their love remain the same? Will it disappear? Or will it ignite even more? **

_~:::FINDING FAVORITES:::~_

December 2005

A year had passed since Kotoko and Naoki decided to try and be friends. At school, he ignored her or was mean to her, but at home was a different story. The school seemed to accept the fact that they lived in the same house, and since the relationship between the two "wasn't getting better", they stopped bothering Kotoko. Kotoko's Japanese was getting better and her teacher was telling her that she could move up a level or two if she wanted. Kotoko didn't find it necessary. During the summer, the Irie and Aihara families went on trip to Europe, which kind of brought Naoki and Kotoko closer. Though they still had their fights. Sometimes they would be really heated and they wouldn't talk for days. Mostly the fights were about Kotoko keeping secrets and Naoki was trying to be a friend. Much to Kotoko's amusement, she found out that Naoki actually acquired the book, How to be a friend. It was funny to watch him try and do the things the ridiculous book said. And the way it made him look wasn't better. But it was the thought that counted right? It was the end of the year 2005 and they all went to Australia. The room arrangement of course was the same, but it was expected. Machiko wasn't one to give up when she was up to something.

"Does your family always travel to warm places during the winter?" Kotoko asked, as she unpacked her clothes and deposited them into the dresser.  
"Not really. We don't usually travel, but mom seems to want to show you different places of the world."  
"And all of them have to be hot."  
"Why you don't like hot whether?"  
"Not particularly. My favorite season is the winter after all. I don't mind hot whether, but seeing some snow every once in a while would be nice."  
"What about you?"  
"I don't really know."  
" You don't have a favorite season?" Kotoko asked in disbelief, stopping to stare at him. He continued his unpacking.  
"No."  
"Do you have anything favorite? Like a color or animal?"  
"Not really."

"Wow."  
"Why?"  
"It's the first I heard someone didn't have a favorites something."  
"Is it that important?"  
"Well, not really. But having something favorite makes people get to know who you are."  
"It never bothered me."  
"Of course it didn't."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing." Kotoko answered quickly. "Well I guess we have to find your favorites."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm your friend and I want to help you. I'm also curious, what a geniuses' favorites would be." She smiled as she closed her drawers.

In order to make her plans work, she had to tell Machiko about them. And of course Machiko was excited that Kotoko was so interested in Naoki.

The next day, they visited the zoo, the aquarium, gardens and parks. Of course Machiko took lots of pictures to record memories. At the zoo, Kotoko took notes on the animals that Naoki looked more interested in as well as at the aquarium. In the gardens, she took note of the flowers and plants Naoki observed more. She tallied up the number of times he looked at the plant or animal and how long he examined the species. It made her like an obsessed stalker but she was a woman on a mission.

At dinner that night, everyone was chatting about their likes and dislikes.  
"So Naoki, what did you like more?" Kotoko asked.  
"I uh. .. I'm not sure. It was all ok." Naoki answered. Kotoko sighed. _Good thing I took notes, because then this genius would be walking around this world like an empty shell._

The next day, they decided to do some shopping. They clothes shopped and souvenir shopped. They ate at various places trying all kinds of foods. Of course Kotoko took notes of what color items Naoki looked at most and what foods he ate most of. As they sat in their room after dinner and Naoki was watching TV, Kotoko was running over her list again. She stopped at the food. All of the food he seemed to eat involved rice and salad. He never ate noodles or beef. He rarely ate pork and fish was never touched. Her thoughts trailed to all the dinners they've had so far and she recalled that he usually ordered rice with salad. And if there was no rice, he just ate salad.

Music and seasons was a cycle that kept going. There were several concerts that they attended as well as parties. Kotoko observed which songs he was completely bored at and where he looked interested. When he tapped his foot to the beat and when he would run out of the room. They also went to a music store and that helped a lot. She watched what CD's he would choose and to her surprise they had a lot in common.

The next day everyone decided to stay in and rest before the party tomorrow night. The adults and Yuki were all sleeping, while Kotoko and Naoki were lounging in their room.  
"Have you thought about what you want to study when you get into University?" Kotoko asked while lounging on the bed flipping through a magazine.  
"Why are you still asking me this?" Naoki asked annoyed.  
"It's a simple question. And I'm not the only one that would ask it once you get toward the end of your high school years." Kotoko replied.  
Naoki started at her. This was not the Kotoko he knew. The Kotoko he knew wouldn't be able to answer with a reasonable answer. She would give some stupid reason like " Because I want to know you more." Kotoko felt a chill run down her spine as she glance up at Naoki. For a moment, the world around them stopped. They stared into each other's eyes barely breathing.

Kotoko's POV

_What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast? And why does he keep staring at me? Naoki never stares. Not in the eyes at least. Wow…his eyes are so beautiful. It's the first time I've seen their true color. They're so deep and brown. More black than brown actually. And his hair. The way his bangs fall over one eye. Mmmmm. _Kotoko's breathing increased in speed. Though she wanted to stay frozen at this moment, but the silence was getting a little uncomfortable.  
"Naoki?" she called to get his attention.

Naoki's POV

_My God, was I wrong about her? There's something so different. There's something off. There's no way a stupid person could ever become smart in a year even with being tutored by a smart person. Could it be...? No. But then again, you never know. She holds so many secrets. _Naoki kept arguing with himself in his head trying to figure out why the sudden change in her attitude and answers. As he thought his eyes trailed around her face._ Wow. Her eyes are so big. Hmmm, I've never seen brown eyes with a blue border. How interesting. Her facial features are so small and delicate. She actually looks almost pretty. Not that bad if you look close enough._

He was brought bad to reality when Kotoko called his name.

Regular POV

"Yeah?"  
"I lost you there for a second." Kotoko replied.  
"Oh sorry. What was the question?"  
Kotoko raised one eyebrow. _Seriously? Did Naoki actually ask that? Wooooow.  
_"About what you wanted to study in university." Kotoko said slowly.  
"Oh, I haven't thought about that. I don't really know."  
"A smart person like you doesn't know what to study in university?"  
"Is that so wrong?"  
"Well people like you mostly have everything in their life planned out already. And it's surprising that you don't know who you want to be. Didn't you ever want to be like a firefighter, or cop or someone when you were little?"  
"No."  
"You've never dreamed of being someone?"  
"No."  
_Oh my God. Sometimes being smart isn't that good either. Well, of course it isn't. I know that first hand.  
_"Well, anyways lets go through this list of favorites." Kotoko pulled out her notebook as Naoki watched surprised. Not surprised that she had it, just surprised how organized it was.

"Is it really that hard to choose a season?" Kotoko asked after about an hour of discussion. "When do you feel more comfortable? When it's Hot, Warm, Cool, or Cold?"  
"I've never paid attention to that."  
"Ok apparently you can pay attention, you just don't realize it. Look." She pointed to her notes. "When we went to the pet store, you liked dogs more than any other animal. When we went to the aquarium you didn't really have a preference. So it is easily concluded that you like dogs in the animal kingdom. Then in the plant kingdom, you liked to hand around lilies. Of all the plants and flowers in the parks and gardens, you were always around lilies the longest."  
Naoki listened attentively. He was more and more amazed at how Kotoko was acting. But Kotoko was too engrossed in trying to help Naoki find the essential parts of his life, that she didn't realize her cover was being slowly uncovered, layer by layer.

"And look at this, you never eat any meat, or fish, you always order rice and salad. Always. And most of your clothes are green. Therefore your favorite color is green. So now it's the same with seasons. When do you have the most fun? Do you like it when it rains and then the flowers bloom? Do you like it when it's hot and you can go to the beach. Or you like it when the trees turn a reddish color and the leaves start to fall. Or you like a white snow covered land where you can make snow angels." Kotoko layed out pictures of the seasons.  
"Snow angels?" Naoki looked at her weirdly.  
"Forget about that. So what do you think?"  
Naoki observed the pictures closely. He had never been asked this question and never noticed the things that happened in these seasons. He about them and that in eat season something happened according to the course of nature, but he never stopped to notice in great detail, how Kotoko did.  
"I would have to say…..probably…..Autumn."  
"Cool. Ok now finally the last one. Music. From what I've observed, you hate country and hard rock. You have various tastes but no particular favorite. Overall, you like all music."  
"Wait...you observed?...when…oh….never mind"

After lunch that Naoki decided to take a nap. The morning was too weird and exhausting for him. You would think that there was nothing special in what happened but it was. Kotoko on the other hand, decided that Naoki couldn't not know who he wanted to be and decided to draw various options. She went to the gift shop of the hotel and bought a sketch book. In the sketch book she precisely sketched Naoki's face and him in several different outfits showing him the career. Several pictures were showing action. Her art skills were refined by her grandmother who loved perfect. By the time she finished, and she was surprised with herself, there were only two blank pages left in the sketchbook that contained 25.

After dinner, Kotoko decided to turn in early and after taking a shower went to sleep. Naoki returned late and as he got ready for bed, he saw both the notebook and sketchbook on the dresser. Quietly taking them he sat in the arm chair and flipped through the notebook again. When he opened the sketchbook his heart almost stopped beating. It was almost as if he was looking into a mirror. _Wow. This girl has talent. It's actually really good._ There was a sticky note on the inside cover listing the careers: 1. Dentist 2. Vet 3. Professor 4. Computer Programmer 5. Businessman 6. Surgeon 7. Artist 8. Musician 9. Producer 10. Actor 11. Athlete 12. Artist 13. Writer 14. Therapist 15. TV Host 16. Radio Host 17. Scientist 18. Astronaut 19. Investor 20. Race Car driver 21. Designer 22. Inventor 23. Police Agent  
Naoki smiled after looking through it all. After climbing into bed and turning off the lights, he glanced over at Kotoko's sleeping form. The moon was shining through the window and illuminated her face. A strand of hair lay across her face. Naoki reached over and gently pushed it to the side.


End file.
